The present invention relates generally to wheel trim retention systems and more specifically to an anti-rotation clip for use in conjunction with such wheel trim retention systems.
Wheel trim have long been employed to ornamate the axially outwardly facing surface of vehicle wheels in order to enhance the overall appearance of the motor vehicle. Typically, such decorative wheel trim are offered as additional cost options when purchasing a motor vehicle and are often relative costly and hence frequently subject to theft. In order to reduce the likelihood of theft of such wheel trim, many wheel trim manufacturers have designed and now incorporate combination center lock retention systems which comprise cooperating central fastening means employing a first fastening means secured to the axially outwardly facing surface of the vehicle wheel in a suitable manner which cooperate with a second fastener member provided on the wheel trim so as to both retain the wheel trim in position on the vehicle wheel and to render removal thereof more difficult so as to deter possible theft thereof. However, one problem presented by such center retention systems is the need to prevent relative rotation between the vehicle wheel and the trim member. It is important to insure that once the wheel trim is positioned on the vehicle wheel, relative movement therebetween is substantially prevented because typically such wheel trim will incorporate an opening through which the valve stem extends. It is also extremely desirable to provide such relative rotation inhibiting means which are relatively low in cost so as not to result in substantial increase in the price of the wheel trim themselves and further does not otherwise interfere with or render installation and removal of the wheel trim from the vehicle wheel excessively difficult.
Accordingly, the present invention incorporates a relatively simple, easily fabricated anti-rotation clip which is designed to be easily and conveniently secured to the peripheral portion of the wheel trim member and includes portions which are engageable with the vehicle wheel and cooperate therewith so as to effectively inhibit relative rotation therebetween. The anti-rotation clip of the present invention incorporates a first generally radially outwardly facing surface which is adapted to engage the generally radially inwardly facing surface of the axially extending flange portion of the vehicle wheel so as to prevent relative rotation therebetween. Another portion of the clip disposed radially inwardly from this first portion is also adapted to engage a spaced generally radially outwardly facing surface portion of the vehicle wheel and to cooperate therewith so as to back up or increase the force of engagement between the first portion and the generally radially inwardly facing surface of the vehicle wheel thereby increasing the effectiveness of the rotation preventing engagement therebetween. The clip also incorporates an intermediate portion positioned axially inwardly of the above referenced portions which engages another generally axially outwardly facing portion of the vehicle wheel and serves to aid in axially positioning the peripheral portion of the vehicle wheel so as to thereby substantially prevent annoying rattle which may occur were the peripheral portion of the wheel trim allowed to move into engagement with the vehicle wheel and/or balancing weights which may be applied thereto. Preferably, a plurality of these clips will be secured to the trim member in circumferentially spaced relationship around the periphery of the wheel trim and will cooperate with the vehicle wheel upon assembly of the trim thereto so as to effectively prevent relative rotation therebetween while the center retention portion operates to securely restrain the wheel trim against axial movement. A generally radially and axially outwardly extending camming surface is also provided extending between the rotation inhibiting surface and the axial locating surface which operates to provide a damming action to facilitate movement of the anti-rotation clip into its slightly compressed operative position during installation of the wheel trim on the vehicle wheel.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.